Yuna's New Adventure
by Mystic Silver Pirate
Summary: Yuna is once again on the front lines, this time with an assist from the Saiyan half-breed Gohan, as they work together to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.
1. Prologue: Her Loss

Prologue: Her Loss

A/N: Batch #2 of my releases is finally here. Kinda got hung up on writing Harry Potter's part in **The Insanity Corner** for a bit, came up with the idea for **The Pubhouse** (it's release to be determined at a later time; it's based off the idea of Star Trek's **Captain's Table** book series), finally started work on **Legends of the Frost** , got my hands on new material for the Pathfinder RPG series that the upcoming **The Pathfinder Chronicles** will be based on (which, on that note, why isn't there a category for Pathfinder here on the site?) and combed through all of the fics that I've written or started to write since I joined this site nearly 20 years ago.

Among the fics combed through is the DBZ/SM fic **All Hell Breaks Loose** the DBZ/FF8 fic **Twin Warriors** (which **Twin Warriors** will be re-vamped and retitled as **Lost Family** ) and what would've been my first epic **The Centurion Chronicles** (it too will be revamped, to reflect the new information released through the Dragon Ball Super series, the last 2 DBZ movies (which pretty much covers the first 2 arcs of Super) and the 10th Anniversary special that introduced Vegeta's brother Tarble.

All together, assuming that I don't come up with any new ideas, I got over 100 fics to write (may need some help on writing up the duels in the Yu-Gi-Oh fics).

Anyways, onto this fic. The original fic (also titled **Yuna's New Adventure** ) was once written by fellow writer _Vegnagun_ (who also wrote the original rendition of **Anime High** ). He has given me permission to take those two fics under my wing and continue them in his stead. So, without further ado, let's get this party started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Farplane, as the pyreflies floated around and Vegnagun, a monstrous machina with many weapons, came apart piece by piece, a young boy appeared in front of a woman who was around 19, with short hair and a red braid down her back, wearing a short denim shorts and a vest with a black clasp, with a symbol that had two hexagonal loops on top and one on bottom, long at the sides keeping the vest together.

Also she had on a little blue side skirt that covered only her left leg. Another woman beside her had on a skimpy yellow top with a pair of low cut shorts, her hair in a most interesting design of braids with some of it that went out of the band on her head. The third woman beside her had silver colored hair, eyes that were dark crimson, a black top with material covering part of it and tight black leather pants, and a black pair of boots, with a black sword and a skull design on the hilt.

"Lady Yuna, thank you for stabilizing the Farplane," said the young boy who floated there on the other side to the one with the side skirt outfit.

"You are welcome," Yuna replied as she bowed briefly.

Just then... A whistle was heard. First, it was only faint, as if to tease the High Summoner. Yuna put her ear out and listened as it grew louder. A figure appeared and stepped onto the beautiful and lush Farplane Glen, full of flowers and the rush of waterfalls. Then the figure rose to the stone platform and landed there as if he were a ghost.

"Hello Yuna," said the figure, who had short blond hair and eyes of the sea with a short yellow hooded jacket and black overalls with shorts at the bottom. The symbol on those jeans was an orange colored design that was the same as Yuna's piece keeping the two sides of her vest together. A tear went down the young lady's eye as she wrapped her arms around her lost love, the man from Zanarkand, Tidus. He returned the embrace while Rikku looked on with interest, smiling and giggling slightly, while Paine just looked on stoically.

"It's you... Tidus," Yuna sobbed as she looked at him, a small smile crossing her lips. It was like time stopped for those two as his blue eyes and her one green eye and one blue eye stared at each other. No words could express the joy that those two were feeling. The haunting sounds of the pyreflies filled the air as Tidus bent down his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was not to last forever, though as he broke his embrace.

"I have to go now," Tidus simply stated as he turned his back and walked toward the depths of the Farplane, where he belonged, for as far as he was concerned, he was dead. Yuna whistled and waved trying to get his attention, but to no avail as he walked away, a lone tear going down his cheek.

"He is but a Dream of the Fayth, and he knows he would disappear," the young dark skinned boy said, not that it help in consoling Yuna.

The former summoner was in sadness once again as the man from Zanarkand has parted from her not once, but twice in her life. She could do nothing but stare out into the horizon of the Farplane as his form retreated back deep into the realm, tears streaming down her face. Rikku tried to walk up to her cousin to comfort her, but Paine grabbed her arm.

"She needs a moment to herself," Paine said to her blonde compatriot. The mic on Yuna's chest came on.

"Gullwings! Get back to the ship now! Urgent! Urgent!" said the voice.

"On my way Brother," replied Yuna.

The three sphere hunters ran out of the entrance, down the stairs and outside the halls as if their very lives depended on it. Fast they went past two hypello, a few men in green uniforms and black masks with hearts on them symbolizing the Leblanc Syndicate. There, at a slightly lower level at the path to the Thunder Plains was a small white sphere with two clear color rings rotating around it on a black pedestal. The three reached out to the small ball of light and a small black mist surrounded them and they disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three young ladies appeared on the ship, at the top of a platform with a small steel staircases on both sides and a railing in front of them. The very front of the ship is where they went, with a transparent surface where the pilot seat and the two co-pilot seats were on each side. The pilot seat looked very much like a motorcycle with handlebars and a biker style seat, and the two beside it were red with a windshield on each one and in the shape of a half of a sphere. On the left side where the girls were facing was a young man, his hair a curly blond, cut really short, and almost black in skin with big dark goggles on his face. On the right, about a twenty-five feet behind the right seat was a computer with a screen and many electronic gauges flashing and a small boy wearing all brown with a helmet and a pair of yellow tinted goggles. In front of a spherical radar screen stood a rather odd looking man. His hands on his hips and a look of panic on his face. His eyes had black on them and his body, except his head and part of his chest was covered in one large flame tattoo and his hair was short and curly, almost in a mohawk. He had only a black pair of overalls on with a pair of black boots.

"Gullwings! Front and Center!" shouted Brother. The young women ran down the stairs and stood in front of him. An red alert came onto the ship, the alarm sounded loudly.

"I'm getting reports of a man destroying Besaid Village," said the Al Bhed in his co-pilot seat. Yuna was taken aback with this news. She was about to have the Gullwings let them dock when.

"I'm picking up something on the commsphere," said the boy in the computer seat.

Yuna ran to the boy, "Shinra, please show me," she said with determination.

"You're not gonna like it," Shinra gloomily said, although his emotions are tough to tell behind that helmet.

The screen began to fizzle in and out, after a few minutes the grim scene became all too clear. The device was in the air, overlooking Besaid, or the crater that used to be that little town. Not even a hut, or tent stood, even the stone temple that used to be there was gone, the young ladies were in shock, as were the men and the boy. Yuna's lips trembled as the pyreflies floated around the hole on there world of Spira. Words could not come to her lips for such a tragedy. The device began to slowly lower down onto the ground. Shinra then moved the camera upward and the man he saw was laughing at the destruction that was caused. He was about 7 feet 4 inches in height, his body was as if it was sculpted out of rock, but was flesh. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were a deep green, as if to mirror his evil nature. He had on a white pair of baggy pants, yellow boots with ocean colored orbs on them, a pair of two golden gauntlets on his wrist and a necklace with that same color. Each accessory had the same style of blue orbs as the boots. He laughed as he fired one more blast, northwest of the island to neighboring Kilika Port, which when it was in contact with the blast was instantly vaporized.

"This little world will die!... Kakarot must come... or it all go boom!" the man exclaimed as he lifted up the commsphere and a crushing noise could be heard.

Yuna felt an anger rise in her. She and her friends just save Spira from a machina and a spirit bent on it's destruction, only to find out that this man just leveled Besaid and Kilika Port like it was nothing to him.

"Yunie, I wanna stop him with you!," exclaimed Rikku with that same anger.

"That thing just destroyed two islands like it was a picnic, there may be nothing we can do," Paine stoically said to her two friends. A feeling of hopelessness came to the young Al Bhed girl as she sank down to her knees, her lower legs outward.

"What can save Spira now," she quietly said to herself.


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

A/N: Got another batch of chapters for you guys to read review. Three of those chapters are updates to current fics and the rest are the start of new fics. And, before it is asked, one of those new fics is the returning **Sharingan no Naruto** fic, updated with the old fic **Some Things Change** by _highgod_ and information obtained from both the Naruto Shippuuden animes (along with their movies and the OVAs).

One of the updated fic is this fic, **Yuna's New Adventure**. This chapter, we get to see the Z-Warriors that'll be heading to Spira (and, if you've read this fic before, you may already know who's on the short list).

And, while working on the new chapters, I've also been planning out even more how the Harry Potter/Skyrim fic **Legends of the Frost** will play out (which, as a spoiler, when I have my Khajiit Dragonborn Mavro join up with the Companions, I'm gonna have him keep the werewolf form). I am debating on removing the OCs I had planned to be the leaders of some of the groups (i.e. Companions, Thieves Guild Dark Brotherhood) out of the fic entirely and some of the characters in those groups (Companions' Aela the Huntress, Thieves Guild's Brynjolf, and Dark Brotherhood's Nazir) as Mavro's second-in-command.

Enough of that, let's get on with the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Random Quote: "Delete that footage!" Chadwick Boseman, Marvel's Black Panther

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _In Heaven_

The day began just like any other day on the Grand Kai's planet. The large sphere was a huge green, grassy ball, with a Grand Palace. Out onto the grass, a young man in an orange gi, with a Japanese symbol on the back sprung himself in the air. He punched and kicked at a most inhuman speed, with three -ton weights that were cylindrical in shape on his legs and arms. A creature, which had a face that resembled a catfish with his large whiskers, was looking outside of the palace. His skin was a pale blue and he wore a pair of round sunglasses. He was almost five feet tall, with short stubby legs, and very fat. The man in the orange gi however was lean and muscular in build and his hair went at six different directions. He continued his activity when the fat man's long antennae began moving. As soon as a moment could ever come, a surge of electricity went through them and his butt hit the ground.

"Goku, there's trouble!" exclaimed the fat man to the man in the orange gi.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku seriously asked to his former trainer in the Other World. King Kai stood there, his antennae moving up and down as he concentrated on the ki he sensed toward the West Galaxy. Then he took a step back in fear.

"T-The Legendary Super Saiyan is not dead he's on a planet called Spira," King Kai told his comparatively younger protégé.

Nobody knows King Kai's age, but he is probably thousands of years old, to the young Saiyan's thirty-three years young. Goku looked at him with apprehension, knowing in his mind that he cannot go back to being reborn after he sacrificed himself against Cell. He had an idea creep into his normally empty head. A very wonderful idea had entered that thick cranium.

"How about Gohan going to Spira…isn't there a shortcut through this world," Goku said, rubbing his chin.

"Why yes Goku, it's called the Farplane Glen," King Kai replied, surprised at the fact that Goku actually had a good idea.

King Kai started remembering how he used to maintain the grounds at the place where the living and the dead meet. King Kai stood there and concentrated, while Goku placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man, around the age of eighteen perhaps, stretched his arms out and above his head, breathing in that fresh air of the wilderness. The wind feeling like it was breathing life into him as he took in that deep breath, blowing around his spike of black hair that hung downward onto his forehead, and moved his otherwise orderly spikes of the same color. The young man wore a pair of baggy brown pants and a white and black, long-sleeved shirt that covered his muscular, but not so bulky frame. He took a seat on the riverbank and watched as the water flowed through its path. The breath of the cool air out in the country is there, as the man looked at his watch.

"Ah, the last day of school," he whispered to himself as he squatted down and gathered a small amount of energy to help himself fly. As he was about to push off… Goku's voice goes into the young man's head. It gave the young man such a surprise that he fell out of the air and straight onto his rear end.

"Oww! Dad!," the young man called out, rubbing his newly hurt butt.

"Oh, sorry Gohan, hehe!," the voice said with a grin that could be heard behind it, but he went back to a more serious tone of voice when he said this. "Broly, he's still alive," he somberly stated toward his son.

Gohan froze in place as he contemplated what that could possibly mean. "When is he arriving on Earth?" he asked him. Goku pondered for a moment, but then it came to him.

"He's not on Earth, but some place….uhh! King Kai what's it called again?," he questioned dumbly.

"Spira, Goku!" he yelled at the top of his lungs causing Gohan's head to hurt, "sorry kid, but sometimes-."

"It's ok, King Kai," Gohan replied, holding his forehead in pain.

"Now, I must continue," King Kai said, "there is one way of getting there, but you would have to come here to the Other World, and well…..we have to ask Yemma about that."

"What way," Gohan replied. King Kai told him all about the Farplane Glen and the fact that it linked the worlds of the living and the dead. The young man was confused at first when he gave him the explanation, but after a few more explanations, mainly over minor details like how the little lights help with the atmosphere and how they were going to bring Gohan to the Other World. The boy shook his head, signifying that he understood what he had to do. King Kai gave him a goodbye and the link was broken.

"Hopefully King Yemma will let dad teleport me there so that I wouldn't have to die, and I would crossover from there to that planet he told me about. This in-between world, from what he said was supposed to be a beautiful place and seeing it firsthand maybe a good thing," he thought to himself as he walked down the dirt road going to the river.

After a good walk, he finally was at the gentle moving river that he normally went to when he went fishing. He strip down to a white pair of shorts, throwing his other articles of clothing onto the bank, and he leapt into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Meanwhile, at Yemma's office._

An old woman in a witch costume with her black robe, shoes and pointy hat with a big red ring around the base of the cone looked at this ogre with pinkish-red skin, a helmet with horns, and a pale, purple suit with white shirt, black shoes and the same color tie as the pants and coat.

"King Yemma, please consider all that Goku has done to save the earth from total annihilation, and this planet is a lot like Earth," the old woman reasoned to the ogre.

"Baba, I know that Spira needs help, but if he comes from the Farplane they might not accept him," Yemma argued back as he thought about this whole arrangement. His mind went through the possibilities, from the people thinking Goku's son was an unsent, to him being involved in any political conflict. After a few moments, Yemma came out with a solution.

"One race on that planet called the Guado can smell with their keen sense of the Farplane if one is unsent or not. If we had one of them there to watch as Gohan made his step onto the platform, and into Spira. Maybe we can let him go and save it from total destruction at the hands of that Super Saiyan," Yemma said to the old woman.

Baba bowed to him and then poofed into the land of the living, right in front of Piccolo at Kami's Lookout, high above anything else in the world. The Lookout had a white floor, with a walkway and palm trees on both sides of the path. The building itself was of white marble, and in the shape of a dome on the top, and a golden design on the small roof over the front with the white posts.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the old woman.

"Bring your friend Gohan up here, I have some good news for him." Baba stated as she looked at the green Namek.

Piccolo rose to his feet after having them Indian style for meditation. He went to the edge of the platform and leapt into the air. The green one then had his energy course through his body as he took off to look for the young man he trained when he was a boy.

'Goku, I hope you are watching,' Piccolo thought to himself as he locked on with his senses to Gohan's energy signal. The green man concentrated to send a mental message to his friend.

'Gohan, please come to the waterfall,' the man said to him mentally.

The young man tried to leave, but a friend held his arm. She was a girl, about the age of eighteen, and Gohan just couldn't resist her and she knew it.

"Gohan, don't tell me you are going on one of your missions again," the girl said to him, "because I'm coming with you."

He looked at the short, black haired girl. She was decently built and wasn't as muscular as that of a body builder, but she is strong for a human girl, and she had her greatest weapon on her head. Her blue eyes always did the trick against the Super Saiyan.

"Gohan, can I please go with you?" she asked, batting her cerulean orbs at him. A part of her hated to do this, but a good girlfriend of hers told her that most guys fall for this most every time.

"Videl, it could be really dangerous," Gohan tried to say, urging her not to go.

"Please!" she said as she gave him the proverbial doggy face and a pout. Videl in her mind was kicking the hell out of herself for this act. She kinda didn't like doing this, but she knew that it mostly melt his resolve, and she was getting a lot better at the pouting thing. She then took his arm and continued the pout, and like most guys, the boy caved in.

"Ok, Videl, I guess I can take you. After all you do help me with the 'Saiyaman' thing, and what's Saiyaman one without Saiyaman two," he groaned. Videl then grabbed his hand and after nearly dragging him up into the air, Gohan wrapped his arms around her and took off toward Kami's Lookout. Piccolo just stood there and shook his head at the whole thing.

"That's one battle he will never win," Piccolo groaned as he flew in the same direction as the two young ones. Then he just happened to see two little boys, one eight and one nine.

"Trunks, Goten, I believe Gohan needs your help!" Piccolo called out to the two boys. They smiled as they went with Piccolo to Kami's Lookout.

"Hey Goten, hopefully Videl doesn't come with us," Trunks said to him.

"When she bats those eyes, Gohan always does what she says for some reason…maybe she's a genie!" Goten beamed.

"I think you watch too much 'I Dream of Jeannie'" Trunks said annoyed at his friend, but he went with him and Piccolo anyway to Kami's Lookout. Before they got there though a man with hair standing like a black flame stood there in front of the three.

"So, the first brat of Kakarot is going on an adventure…..I'm coming with you three and that's final!" Vegeta said, not hearing any protest from anyone.

'Hm, I guess he needs a break from Bulma,' Piccolo thought to himself as him and the three Saiyans made their way to the lookout, following Gohan and Videl to a possible adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Tune in next time, when Gohan Co. make their way to the Other World and meet some familiar faces from the world of Spira.


	3. Chapter 2: Time For Farplane

Chapter 2: Time For Farplane

A/N: An update of my plans for this particular fic (and a 'spoiler' for those who didn't read this fic when **Vegnagun** had it up on his profile). When it comes time for Gohan to make the decision of going back home to Earth or stay on Spira with Yuna, he'll decide to stay with Yuna. I make that decision for various reasons. First, it'll save Gohan from his overbearing mother ChiChi (and, later on down the road provide her with grandchildren). Second, it'll help set up the sequel, which I take the base idea for it from **Dragon Ball Super** the **Dragon Ball Heroes** anime special. And, third, it'll help get my mind in the right spot when I get started on my untitled DBZ/FFX fic that has Gohan on Spira for practically his whole life (and may help me decide on what to do with Harry Potter Co. when I end **Legends of the Frost** ).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan, the Namek, the two Saiyan kids, and Vegeta, along with Videl land on a tall lookout. The top of that white tower was the shape of a bowl with a walkway and palm trees on both sides. The building was in the shape resembling an onion on top made of gold and a white ornate building. Designs on the front of the arch had two dragons about to meet each other, with four posts supporting it on each side. A little green man walked out of the building. He was young, with his predecessor's staff in his hand, and he was not using the staff for walking.

"Hey, Gohan your just in time," the young Namek said to him.

"Baba said for us to come here Dende," replied Gohan as he normally would. Baba then floated down almost between them on her crystal ball.

"Hello Gohan, ready to teleport to Other World?" Baba asked her great grandson.

"Yes, I am" Gohan replied with a smile. Baba then walked up to Videl and looked at her carefully. She sensed that the black headed girl wanted to go with her friend Gohan so badly. Baba and Videl were locked in a stare when the little witch plainly said this to her.

"Videl, I'm sorry, but the mission will be too dangerous for you," she regretfully said to the young woman in front of her. Videl tried to argue with her, but Baba would not listen to her.

"Videl I'm sorry, but what I'm fighting would harm you, even kill you easily Videl," Gohan said to her sadly.

"But, but," Videl managed to choke out before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be back Videl, I promise," Gohan smiled to her as she smiled back. Videl had a warm feeling in her heart as she looked into his cobalt eyes. She wanted to be there forever. Baba interrupted them and they broke their embrace.

"You can hug your girlfriend later, now we must go!" commanded Baba.

Gohan thoroughly said that she was just a friend, but the others just did not buy it for some reason. Gohan then went over toward Baba, and they both disappeared, along with Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta, in front of the eyes of the others. Videl waved bye to the young man and his party as the last trace of them vanished from the earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _In the Other World_

Gohan and company flew together through the clouds in heaven along with Baba on her crystal ball. As they went as fast as they could through the clouds, Gohan received an idea from his brain.

"Baba, is there anyone we can tell on this…Spira?" Gohan asked the old woman.

"Hmm, I've heard of a certain kind of people on that planet that are keen to the senses of the planets dead, and a heroine of the planet that they trust completely. You will know more when we get to their check in station," Baba replied as the air flew through the group's hair. The clouds went whizzing by as the entire group was on its journey to Spira. As they went by Goku appeared in front of him. Gohan stopped suddenly, and narrowly avoided hitting his head with his own head.

"Dad! You scared me," Gohan yelled in surprise.

"Oh, heh heh heh!" Goku laughed sheepishly and would have scratched the back of his head if it hadn't of been for the man in the robe, covered in many colored, feather like pieces of cloth, same for his hat. A long, flat tassel went down from his head to his feet behind him, and his hair was in two long, gray pigtails. His face was that of a young man, well a man in his thirties. He gave a look towards Gohan.

"Your father speaks very highly of you," the man on his back said to him. Baba at this moment went to the face of the man in the interesting robe, a slight scowl on her face.

"Why aren't you at your post Braska?" Baba calmly, but firmly asked him.

"I have Auron and Jecht covering for me until I return," he answered seriously. Baba seemed satisfied with her answer, giving Braska's work record being excellent. Goku looked behind Gohan and saw a mop of hair very much like his multi-directional hairstyle coming out behind his knee.

"Uhh, I know you're supposed to grow hair in other places Gohan, but I've never seen so much come out of one persons leg in my life," Goku said while scratching his head. Gohan blushed and brought Goten out of hiding.

"Goten, this is our dad," he smiled to his little brother, who went up to Goku slowly.

"Hey there Goten," Goku smiled. Goten looked at his father in the face. He then remembered how he looked like in the mirror and realized that his dad looked just like him. The little Goku-clone smiled and lunged at his father. The little one held on to Goku, almost making Braska fall with his lunge, but the High Summoner managed to hang on. Goten cried onto his father's chest, holding him as if he would go away at any time.

"Daddy!" he called out constantly as the tears come out.

"It's ok Goten, Gohan will take good care of you for me, and you are going on a big adventure with him. You may be the big hero this time." he replied.

"R-Really," he smiled through the tears, causing him to let go, "I'll be strong daddy I promise."

"Good, now let's lead you to Spira's check in station," Goku said. The others nodded and the group flew to the west some more. The clouds continued whizzing by as in a blur. Braska kept his eyes closed, not used to the fast speed that Goku flies when he is in a hurry. Goku looked behind him and saw his new friends look.

"Hey Braska, you alright back there?" Goku asked him.

"Don't worry Goku I'll be fine, just get to the check in station," he replied to him. Goku nodded and continued his fast pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _At the Check-In Station of Spira_

"Auron, look at all the souls that are coming in, what kind of monster could do this?", a tanned and scarred man in black on one side, checkered on the other side with the Zanarkand "T" symbol on his chest to a man with a patch over his right eye, with a red coat that went over his lower back legs on. his left arm in a sleeve looking much like a built in sling and a scar over his left eye. His boots were black in color. The man turned to Jecht.

"It could be that monster that just hit Spira, both Kilika and Besaid were struck by him," Auron said, referring to Broly, not knowing that was his name of course.

As the many souls walked to the check in station to know where they will go, one of those stepped forward. Auron was taken aback by whom he saw. It was a woman, her hair in three or four long braids, her eyes a deep red, the full lips are purple with a mole on her left cheek. The dress she wore was long, black and it went down to the ground with a brown, furry outline at her low cut top and the skirt, which had gaps all around the front, showing her lace stockings and knee high black boots. In her arms was a purple wrapping with a pompom on top. Inside was a little red-headed baby, having his thumb in his mouth. Auron looked at the child and then looked up at the mother.

"Lulu, I'm sorry," he said to her.

"What's there to be sorry about Sir Auron, you couldn't have done anything about it," Lulu calmly said to him, "and this little bundle is Vidina."

"Wakka the father?" he asked.

Lulu said "yes," and Auron looked at the child for a pretty long while.

' _Only in the beginning of his life, and he was snuffed out by that thing, that…demon_ ,' he thought to himself as he headed toward his desk to begin the paperwork. The legendary guardian didn't get that far however, because he could see Goku and the gang heading toward them, along with Baba.

"So, the witch returns with the people that can help us with our new problem," he said to himself as the party neared the check in station. The people then landed right in front of the newly dead Lulu. Braska hopped off of Goku's back and walked to the desk for the check-in of the dead.

"Auron, thank you, now I will take care of my duties while you discuss things with Goku and his compatriots," Braska gently said to his old friend. The line went into the station to get checked out by Braska.

"Goku, you others, follow me," Auron commanded. Vegeta took this as an insult as he walked up and went nose to nose with Auron.

"Do not order the Saiyan Prince! If you value being whole that is!," he threatened toward Auron. As Auron was about to retort.

"Play nice or else I tell Bulma and you get no nookie for a year!" Gohan cheerfully said.

"You wouldn't dare Kaka-spawn!" Vegeta screamed in the face of Gohan. When he saw Gohan's untraditional smirk he knew that the teen was serious. The others, including Jecht, began to laugh, and even Auron had to stifle a giggle. The two little ones looked confused so they walked up to Gohan.

"Gohan?" Goten asked confused. "What's nookie?" Trunks followed causing Gohan's face to turn pale. It was Vegeta's turn to laugh out loud with everyone else, and even Auron laughed a little seeing the look on his face. After the laugh though, things began to get serious when Gohan asked this question.

"Is there anyone we can tell we are coming, so that people won't freak out?" Auron stood there in thought for a minute, then Lulu came onto the scene.

"So these are the people that will save Spira from the big monster," Lulu said, shaking her head, "if you wanna contact anyone, may I suggest Yuna."

"What a great idea, Lulu," interjected Jecht, "provided one thing."

He decided to walk up on the teen that was alive in Gohan. He looked him face to face. The intensity could be felt by everyone in the area close to the Farplane Glen as Jecht looked with his dark brown eyes into those cobalt eyes of the young man.

"Can you kill that son of a bitch?" he said with as much grit in his voice as he could muster. Gohan didn't even flinch as he step forward to Jecht and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I can," Gohan calmly replied in confidence, the saiyan part of his blood stirring within him.

"I hope to hell that you can," Jecht said to him as he walked away. As Gohan looked at Jecht's retreating form, Baba tapped him onto his shoulder getting his attention.

"Gohan, are you ready to contact the Daughter of High Summoner Braska?" asked the little old woman. Gohan looked at her and nodded and she set up the ball. Gohan reached down and placed his hand on the clear sphere and it glowed.

' _Here we go now_ ," he thought to himself as he became ready to transmit his mental message to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm actually re-reading this fic as I make small adjustments and I'm remembering how much I enjoyed reading this fic back in the day. Next chapter is coming up, with the Hero of Spira gets a message from the Hero of Earth.


	4. Intermission

Intermission: News Break

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the delay on updates, but I had a few things come up that took precedence over fanfiction. So, I dealt with that, while transcribing what few words I could dig up in between. Anyways, enough on that, there's gonna be some changes to what I'm working on.

First off, before I had to deal with those things, I was starting to want to cut back on the amount of fics I was 'actively' working on at the same time. At the time, I was simultaneously working on over 100 fics at the same time (most of which is a part of the **Legends of Earth** series that contains the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** , **Superman: After Smallville** & **Superhero Taisen** series, along with **Rise of the Gatekeepers** & **Saiyan Animorph** ) and it was stretching my mind way too thin. Learned that lesson the hard way.

So, after going through the projects I got on the table, I cut a large percentage of them out and stuffed them into a folder to get back to them when my brain runs into a brick wall when working on the 'main' projects.

Right now, the current 'main' projects is sitting at 23 (and this includes the five **Legends of Earth** fics mentioned above, as well as the Harry Potter/Skyrim fic **Legends of the Frost** & the Yu-Gi-Oh epic **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** ). A part of that, the **Commercial Break** fic, was spawned by watching the Street Fighter Showdown promotional trailer for the mobile game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, and serves as the fic that give a brief look into my numerous other fics (with the exception of the opening chapter, which 'promotes' a fictional update to Legacy Wars featuring the Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Zi-O and has my OC JD Oliver/Kamen Rider Wizard working with AU versions of fellow Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight & Siren, Street Fighter's Ryu/Crimson Hawk Ryu Ranger & Chun Li and Power Rangers Tommy Oliver/MMPR Green Ranger, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow & Kat Hillard/Pink Zeo, as they all work to defeat the combined forces of Rita Repulsa, M. Bison & Shocker).

My main focus will be the **Legends of Earth** , **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** , **Legends of the Frost** & **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** (which is a revival of some of my earliest works, updated with information from all of the video games (including the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade trading card game), the Dragon Ball Super anime & Super Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime), with a smaller focus on a small handful of other fics (including the talk show fic **The Insanity Corner** ). In fact, I'm a few words away from finishing the debut chapter for **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** , which will have appearances by Beerus, Whis, the Grand Priest & Adult Gohan and a reference to the villainous mage Moro from the Dragon Ball Super manga.

To give you a teaser of what I got in store for my main focus, read on!

 **Legends of Earth** : this series is the bulk of my fanfiction projects, consisting of the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** series (adopted from retired author _knightblazer85_ ), **Superman: After Smallville** (a continuation of the four books written by _ben10987654321_ , who also authored the Smallville fic **A Decade Lost** , which gave me the idea on what to do with the SAS version of Chloe Sullivan), **Rise of the Gatekeepers** (a combination of two of my earliest works, based on the Gatekeepers anime), **Saiyan Animorph** (originally a Dragon Ball Z/Animorphs crossover, with cameo appearances by the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon; it's now a full crossover with the three and is updated with information from the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Broly (DBS) movie & the Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime) & **Superhero Taisen** (originally a 3-part series consisting of the aftermath of the Forever Red episode during Wild Force, a re-write of the Megaforce & Super Megaforce shows to match their Japanese counterparts and JD's run as Kamen Rider Wizard; it now covers all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders (except for Ryuki, since it was done as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), Power Rangers (including an adaptation of Go-Busters, ToQger, Zyouhger & KyuRanger), the ChouSeiShin & Tomica Hero trilogies & Shougeki Gouraigan).

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** : my take on what the anime should've been, covering the original series, GX & 5Ds, along with the movies, filler fics & the Ultimate Alliance fic, featuring the characters from Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS. The idea for it came into being during the 5Ds era, and thus, Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS don't get a remake fic (though the storylines from them will be imported over)

 **Legends of the Frost** : spawned from the combination of the discontinued **New Journeys** fic, the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game & Disney's Descendants, it has Harry helping the Dragonborn defend Skyrim from internal & external forces.

 **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** : my pride & joy from my freshmen years in the fanfiction business, this one combines a small selection of my old fics with Dragon Ball Super, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy 8 & Final Fantasy 13. It tells how the Super version of Gohan is sent back in time to after the Cell Games as a spirit and helps guide his younger self down the path to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 **The Insanity Corner** & **Commercial Break** : a pair of fics that came into being after a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. One is a talk show-style fanfic where characters from my fanfics appear to promote the fics that they're a part of. The other is styled like movie trailers & video clips. I have high hopes for them both.

 **Path of Destiny** : a combination of Harry Potter & the Dragon Ball franchise, this number has Harry uniting with his godmother, as he learns the ways of the warrior.

 **Yuna's New Adventure** : Yuna and the girls are thrust onto the front lines again as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly arrives on Spira, followed by Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo. (does not take into account the Dragon Ball Super series)

 **Immortal Love** : a DBZ/SM crossover spanning three fics, it has Trunks lending a hand to the Sailor Scouts on two different occasions.

Along with the fics that fall under the 'main focus' part of my writing, I also started up a fic showcasing the opening chapter for an upcoming fic that I'll work on when the muses decide to run away to Vegas.

And, thanks to fellow author _megamatt09_ and _The Writer with No Name_ 's **The Last Son** series (and, to a lesser extent, _ben10987654321_ 's **Superman After Smallville** & **Smallville X Evolution** series), I started planning out a new Harry Potter fic, crossing over with the DC & Marvel multiverses (with Marvel, it's mainly what's was established in the X-Men Evolution series, with information from other forms of Marvel entertainment, i.e. the inclusion of Agent May & Doctor Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD). I already got the pairings for Harry picked out (and yes, it's gonna be a harem, or as _megamatt09_ has put in some of his fics, a collective. More details on that as it develops.

So, with that being said, I shall leave you all. Not from writing fanfiction, of course. I'm gonna drag the muses back from Vegas & Atlantic City and put them back to work.

Before I forget, when it comes time to updating my lineup ( **Path of Destiny** , **Immortal Love** , **Legends of the Frost** , **The Insanity Corner** & **Yuna's New Adventure** ), this chapter will be updated with the official chapter(s).

Until then, see you on the bounce, troopers.


End file.
